


愛してる

by RyuZen



Series: 愛してる [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuZen/pseuds/RyuZen
Summary: Please bear with me in this fic, I hope you guys will like this <3
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 愛してる [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. I want to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Violet Evergarden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666007) by Kana Akatsuki and Akiko Takase. 



> Please bear with me in this fic, I hope you guys will like this <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the great war ended, Taeyong was admitted to the army’s hospital. His arms that he both lost, had been replaced with silver prosthetics. Taeyong couldn’t do anything with his new prosthetics because he can’t manage to do it, except for writing. Former Lieutenant-Colonel Johnny came to pick him up because it is said to be Jaehyun’s request. As both of them traveled to the capital city of Leidenschaftlich, Leiden. Taeyong starts to reminisce about the last words Jaehyun uttered to him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Introduction of Taeyong.

The thanksgiving day finally comes, after the city has been freed from the forces of Gardarik. Jaehyun walked in the crowded streets while Taeyong followed him solemnly. As he followed Jaehyun from behind, Taeyong stopped from his tracks after seeing a stone, but other people rather call it Accessories.

 _"It's the same color as your eye"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"This brooch it's the same color as your eyes, What is this feeling I felt inside? What is it called?"_ Taeyong said as he met eyes with the younger. 

As he heard the birds sing outside, Taeyong wakes up while the sunlight shines upon his skin. He sat up, got the ink and papers, and started to write his daily report for the Major. Taeyong still struggles with writing his reports, because of his new prosthetic arms. His arms are wrapped with medical cloth tape, that helps to keep his prosthetic arms sanitized. Meanwhile, Former Lt. Colonel Johnny is about to visit the said man. He arrived at the hospital waiting for the nurse to show him the way to Taeyong's current ward. A loud thud is heard from the ward as the two of them approach the room, Johnny rushed into the room followed by the Nurse, seeing Taeyong fell from his bed, trying to get the pen. The younger's gaze will never change, Johnny knew it from the first time they met, a cold, kind & innocent gaze that will give you chills every time He glares at you, He'll never forget about it. 

_"Taeyong! Are you alright?"_

The older rushes to help him up, while for Taeyong, he's trying to familiarize the face of the man in front of him. Afterward, Taeyong asked a question politely.

_"Where is the major? Is he alright? His injuries are more severe than mine, is he alive?"_

The question makes the atmosphere dead silent. Johnny stutters when he is about to tell the truth when the nurse interrupts him saying that Lt.colonel Johnny was sent here by major Jaehyun's request, she also added that Johnny is here to take him to the capital of leidenschaftlich, Leiden. she ended her sentences with an assuring smile, Johnny looked at the younger and gave an awkward smile, but Taeyong only showed no expression. 

_"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you Lt. Colonel, I apologize."_

_"Iyaa, no need for that, take a seat; what are you doing?"_

_"My report for the Major, they said writing will help me feel better; if the Major asked you to come here it means that he's alive, right?"_

Johnny put both of his hands behind him after hearing the older's statement, the older just shrugged it off. He made his way outside the hospital after he ordered Taeyong to fix himself-up because they should be leaving by now. Before leaving the said hospital, Taeyong realizes that the brooch Major gave to him was missing. He tried to look in all of his stuff and He also tried to go back inside to find it but Johnny softly gripped his arms and said ' It's fine, I'll find it, then I'll give it to you, I promise.' With that, both of them got in the car and took their way to the city. Seeing the scenery while on their way to the capital made Taeyong start thinking back about what happened that night.

_"Major! Let's go now, I have nowhere to go without you major, that's why let's go!" Taeyong said as he bit Jaehyun's uniform._

_" Stop it! You should live and be free, Taeyong, I--"_

Taeyong snaps out of his thoughts after hearing the older's voice. They've finally arrived at the capital. Johnny asked the younger if there is anything he wants, Of course, Taeyong will refuse the offer; the older already decided. While on their way, they enter a small shop that sells clothes and other kinds of goods, after buying, Johnny hand the brown gloves to the younger, Taeyong uses his mouth to put them on still struggling on using his new pair of silver limbs, Johnny smiled after seeing the gloves on the older's hands, rather than the medical cloth tape that covering Taeyong's prosthetic arms; these are much more suitable for him. Johnny takes the younger to Park's residence. Where Taeyong could live such a peaceful and new life with Park Soo Young, the one who will be his foster mother. Johnny said it is his Major's request to leave him here, but Taeyong refuses to be a replacement, knowing that he'll be a kind of replacement for Joy's son who died in the war. Johnny bid his goodbye, the younger can't keep this resentment inside him. Taeyong ran after the older and He shouted. 

_"Why do majors want to leave me here? Am I useless now because I lost both of my arms? If I can train myself just a little, I'll be able to fight!"_

_"The war has ended Taeyong."_

_"Does It mean, I'm all but nothing now? Lt. Colonel, if I am useless now, don't leave me here, throw me away, throw me somewhere else." Taeyong stated as he looked down while clenching his steel fist._

Hearing those sincere words by the younger made Johnny's heart move at the same time aches. Johnny took him to his Company, SM Postal-Company. He is the owner of the company, He ordered the Taeyong that, instead of calling him Lt. Colonel Johnny preferred being called as President, Besides He already quit in the Army, so then Taeyong heeded the order, Johnny assigned Taeyong as a mail sorter, it's much easier than the other jobs in his company. Johnny introduced the younger to his mail deliverer or postwoman, Irene. It's quite odd having a postwoman in this industry, only Johnny had this unique idea of hiring. Johnny takes his leave, asking Irene to look after Taeyong because starting from now the younger will work and live here. Irene firstly ordered Taeyong to put his stuff in the locker and put on the uniform after. The older taught him how to sort the letters into proper orders, for Taeyong this kind of job is nothing, compared to his life-long training just only to be a Soldier. Before Irene bid her goodbye, She asked the younger if he wants to do the delivery. 

_"Delivery? What is delivery?" Taeyong asked as he continued sorting the mails._

_"You only have to deliver the mails to the right address and it's done." The older answered as she slowly opened the door._

After instructing the younger, Irene bid his goodbye leaves the place and as for Taeyong, he continues to sort the mails left on the table; Mails were all sorted by 7 at night, He continued to finish his task without even taking a break, it must've been hard for him but, He always says that he is used to a long period of working without breaks or without eating anything. Taeyong took all the mails he sorted and started to deliver them one by one. Half of the mails were delivered after an hour or two, Taeyong won't stop delivering until he finished the said task. Meanwhile, Johnny is on his way to the office while riding a bus, looking outside. He saw Taeyong pushing a cart and half of it was already gone, he could see it from a distance. Johnny took the younger to the nearest restaurant and asked his other employee to take all the mails back to the company, he also asked Irene to come by the restaurant. A table full of looking delicious dishes in front of them, As the three of them eat with their own mouths, Irene choked in shock after hearing Johnny's words. 

_"Deliver the what? That was meant to be delivered by tomorrow!"_ Irene almost choke after eating a mouthful amount of meal. 

_"I did what you asked for, did I do wrong? If I did something wrong, then I apologize for that."_ Monotone voice for Taeyong does suit him, He always sounds kind and innocent. The younger stood up and apologized for his mistakes, Johnny quickly made him sit again, _"No need for apology, continue eating your food, you need to keep yourself healthy to fully recover, so please, Eat."_

The two manage to eat almost half of the meals, but for Taeyong, he only ate one plentiful dish, enough to make him full. After finishing the meal, Irene bid her goodbye with a wave of a hand. Johnny and the latter continue to walk home, a silent night would be a nice time to walk and talk some things out. Of course, Johnny would have to start a conversation, as if the younger will talk to him voluntarily. 

_"What's the last words Jaehyun said to you?"_

_"Live, be free and I-"_

_"You've been raised in the military since you were a child, so You've grown up only fulfilling your duties. So as you continue living, You're going to learn a lot of things, but not knowing them would be better. You don't realize that Your body is burning up because of the things you did._

_"You don't make any sense, I'm not burning up."_

_"Yes you are, One day you'll realize how many burns you may have."_

The conversation ended with that, Taeyong knew how to feel, but didn't know what it meant; He knew what emotions are, but can't even express one. Taeyong felt something inside him but he didn't know what it was called. Tomorrow comes, Sun always shines bright as it is, as Taeyong is currently cleaning the windows, a man enters the building asking if he could write him a letter. The younger don't actually know what the Man is babbling about, He then took the Man upstairs, inside the room the letter was constructed by Moon Taeil. 

_"You're my everything, You always show me your kindness whenever I need it, I want to know you more, I want to keep you beside me, I want to do all of that because I Love You"_

_"Please go to the reception room for the delivery process. Sir, I thank you for using the Auto Memory Doll Service."_

_"Uhmm..so who are you?"_

_" How did you know what that man wants to say? How did you know he wants to say, "I love you"?_

After asking these questions, Taeyong went to the president's office; where he said that he wants to work as an Auto Memory Doll. Johnny asks the younger what's the actual reason why he wants to be an Auto Memory Doll. 

_"It's still hard for me to write by hand, but I can manage to operate a typewriter."_

_"That's not what I meant, I wanted to ask why do you want to do this work, what fo--."_ Johnny involuntarily stops talking after hearing Taeyong raise his voice.

 _"I want to know! " I love you" I want to know what it means. After major gave me my last orders, those are the last words he said to me; I can't understand what those words mean, that's why I want to know."_ the younger almost shout his lungs out while saying those words.

Johnny felt the sincerity of Taeyong's words, he let Taeyong work as an Auto Memory Doll, because he always followed Jaehyun's older in the past, never deciding for himself on what to do, that's why hearing those first decisions Taeyong made him feel glad.

[Flashback] 

_"No way! There is no way I'm leaving you here Major, I won't let you die. I have nowhere to go without you Major, that's why let's go!"_ Taeyong shouted as he bites Jaehyun's uniform with his teary eyes.

 _"Stop! Stop Already! Taeyong, live and be free; from the bottom of my heart, I Love You."_ Covered with blood, Jaehyun forcibly pushed Taeyong away making the older stumble down the stairs and lose his consciousness, while Jaehyun smiled as tears falling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me please <3


	2. A random letter and a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong started working as an Auto Memory Doll, writing letters is simple, but the feelings put in every word of it are not. Taeyong had a problem with writing them; many have complained about his straightforward use of words when writing. Taeil asked him to take the same training course Doyoung took, After their conversation ended, Irene handed a random letter to Winwin; it’s from a person that he never expected to send one, because he didn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Violet Evergarden on Netflix, highly recommended Anime for y'all!!

**** _“I’m Lee Taeyong, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

**** _“He doesn’t show any facial expressions, emotions either. It's like meeting an actual doll in person.”_ Winwin’s thoughts as he stares at the latter.

He looked away after the older cold stared at him; Afterwards, Taeil first asked him if he knows what Auto Memory dolls do, “ An Auto Memory Doll helps people who couldn’t write; those who can’t put their words into letters, a Doll should be able to transcribe all the words into letters deftly and precisely”. Taeil instructed him on how to use a typewriter since it’s his first time doing it. The elder asked Doyoung to give him the practice manual in his most modest way, Taeyong gained gasps as he removed his gloves off his hands, ” _Will you be okay?”_ Taeil awkwardly asked _, “No problem, I can manage it.”_ the younger replied as he continued removing his gloves. Taeil started instructing the younger, he can’t believe that Taeyong is much more skilled than him. The younger’s skills are very impressive. Taeyong had done lots of training since he was a child, he hasn't been educated as well and he was raised only to be a war weapon. Taeil can really see potential in Taeyong, his skills are much better than the other dolls; the older then introduced Taeyong to the other dolls, He called the other two in front and made them introduce themselves. 

_“I’m Kim Doyoung, nice to meet you.”_ Doyoung miraculously speaks in a soft tone.

 _“My name is Dong Sicheng but I’m more comfortable being called Winwin.”_ He awkwardly said as he looked down because of the embarrassment he felt earlier.

 **** _“Okay.”_ Taeyong replied in his most polite voice but still gained a gaze from the two for his likely ungrateful reply. 

Taeil laughs to put away the awkward mood Taeyong’s words made, he tells the other dolls to go back to their work and let the younger do his Training for the remaining time; it’s already 5 in the afternoon, the sun is about to set when all of them have done their work. Doyoung stood up and said that he’s done putting addresses on the letters; Taeil ordered him to take all the letters to the reception room for the delivery process, and for WinWin, he only did the same as Taeyong, even though he’s already a doll, He still wants to be good at writing people’s letters, so he keeps on practicing on writing them. Taeil is also done, but he’s been requested to do a home service by a client.

 **** _“You did such a great job Taeyong.”_ While patting the younger’s back.

_“This weapon helps a lot.”_

_“Weapon? I guess you could say this as a weapon letting us fight this wider society.”_ Currently approaching the door but before Taeil bid his goodbye, Taeyong asked if he could also take the typewriter with him at home to keep on practicing writing letters. The older gave him a smile and said that he doesn't have to ask, he can take his typewriter at any time. 

_“Oh, Jaehyun! You’re finally here, come with me.”_ with that statement Jaehyun followed his sister, they entered a room covered in darkness and had a really dusty smell; he noticed a man was laying down near his brother’s position; that is when he first met the boy, the kindness he saw in Taeyong’s eyes made him feel moved.

“ _I found him in the north. He doesn't have any name, that’s why I only call him “you”; Hey you! Get up!”_ Taeyong got up after hearing the order, messed up hair, dirty clothes, and bruises on his body were shown. Jaehyun moved out of reflexes when he saw his sister was about to kick the latter. He pulled Taeyong into a tight hug, not letting Seulgi hurt the latter anymore. _“As expected from you brother, just don’t get attached to him too much, after all he’s just a “tool.”_

Taeyong opened his eyes, the Sun already shining through his window curtains _._ He always has flashbacks whenever he’s thinking about the major; Taeyong dressed up and went to the company. While practicing his writing skills with WinWin, a client enters the door, asking to write her a letter for her admirer, the lady said he’s interested with the guy, but she isn’t that type of woman that is easy to get; that he needs to do lots of efforts to win her heart. After hearing those words, Taeyong stood up and the lady claimed that Taeyong is the one who will write the letter she requested because Taeil is home servicing at the moment. The next day, the lady went into the company with an annoyed expression shown on her face, barging through the doll’s room.

 **** _“Do you call this a letter?! Read what you've written!”_

Taeyong read the letter he wrote as said, everyone in the room was shocked after hearing the literal transcription of the letter Taeyong made. Meanwhile, Taeil tried his best to calm the lady down, while on the other hand, Taeyong kept saying that the letter he made wasn’t wrong, because it’s the lady's exact words yesterday. Afterwards, Taeil asked Taeyong to have tea with him to talk about some things. 

**** _“It must’ve been hard for you.”_ Calmly said as he took a sip from the cup of tea.

 **** _“No, not really. I’ve been training so hard and doing my best on this job.”_ Taeyong replied while staring at the older.

 _“Yes it is, not understanding what “feelings” are makes it hard; there are words that can’t really be put in letters, that’s people's weakness, being not able to say what is true and what is not.”_ Taeil said leaving the younger speechless.

After the conversation ended, Taeyong walked alone back to their company, looking at the sky; the weather seemed to go through a lot as him, then rain suddenly started. Taeyong wouldn’t mind being soaked in the rain if that’s a way to let his tears drip on his cheeks for no reason. As he reaches the company, Winwin is currently waiting for him for no reason, if there is he also wouldn’t know. The younger rans out the building to stop Taeyong from his tracks; have a little conversation under the moody sky.

_“Winwin Tell me, Am I not suited to being a Doll?” Taeyong asked from distance._

_“I guess you can say the same thing to me.”_

_“I’m not referring to you.”_

_“If you’re only talking about yourself then, Yes! Why did you even try doing it in the first place?”_ Flustered, after hearing the older’s reply.

_“I want to know what I love you means.”_

_“That’s all?”_

_“Yes, that’s all. I don’t know why the major suddenly said it to me, that’s why I want to know; even if I’m not suited for this job, I want to keep searching for it.”_

After the conversation ended, the two went inside the company, soaked from head to toe. As both of them approached the room, Doyoung’s voice was heard between the walls saying that Johnny should fire Taeyong for causing only trouble and not doing his job properly. Winwin then burst through the room not even knocking.

 _“Please don’t fire Taeyong, I know that his knowledge isn’t enough to do this job but I also know that he’ll learn through experience so please, don’t fire him.”_ bowing and begging to Johnny while Doyoung frowned his face as he looks at the latter. 

Hearing those words from Winwin made Taeyong confused, the words he said earlier aren't the same words he said to him now, it’s contradictory. Nighttime has come, Winwin always walking home after work, He always stops by this shop that sells books and typewriters. It was invented long ago by a man named Lee Soo Man. He had a wife who is also a novel writer; his wife went blind and became unable to write anymore; he invented the typewriter for his blind wife to be able to write once again. Kim Eun Jin was a great writer of all time.

_“Someday, I want to touch people’s hearts with my letters, just like how Taeyong’s words touch mine.”_

Johnny gave Taeyong his Uniform; as an Auto Memory Doll, all of them should look formal, gorgeous, and elegant whenever they’re meeting with their clients. Taeyong’s top is a loose poet shirt tucked into his trousers that made his tiny waist appear, he really does look good, Taeil felt like he’s dressing a doll while dressing the younger. Taeyong stood up and gave thanks to them; Johnny gave him a box, “I apologize it took me a while, open it” the younger opened up the box once again seeing the brooch Jaehyun gave him.

 _“This is the brooch! This is the one major gave me, Thank you.”_ Taeyong stated not even noticing his teary eyes but Johnny can’t miss that one; seeing those eyes of Taeyong made Johnny feel moved, “Jaehyun, you should’ve seen those soft eyes of him” Johnny said to himself while making a faint smile. Irene suddenly entered the room, she searched the room and stopped when she saw what or who she was looking for; the older then approached Winwin handing him a letter, Irene said it was for the younger and it seems weird for Winwin because he never received any letter from someone.

 _“Read it!”_ Taeil and Doyoung said in chorus with a happy tone indeed. 

_“No way! This is mine, give me privacy.”_ As Taeil and Doyoung exchange smirks with each other, Doyoung took the letter from the latter and Taeil restrained him from taking back the letter; one moment all of them went silent after Doyoung read it out loud.

_07/07/2016_

**_“Hey, It’s been a long time, how are you? I hope you’re doing fine. I can’t send any letters for you because you won’t tell me your address; you keep moving place so there’s no way I can find you but, I heard you’re in Leiden, my cousin will hire me as his worker, It’s a postal company, I’ll accept the offer because maybe, I can find you through delivering letters, See you soon Winnie!”_ **

**** _~Nakamoto Yuta_

 _“Y-YUTA?!”_ Winwin confusedly shouted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will make you cry, even if it doesn't please, one teardrop is fine! Anyways, my midterms is coming next week so the next chapter might be delay, I love you guys!!


	3. Can we be happy again, together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong finally took the Auto Memory Doll course to fully understand what writing letters are for; as expected, ladies from different towns came to also train as a doll, except to this man named Hendery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format will not be script form anymore, @yeo_hwa thank you for giving me this advice!! I hope I can get in contact with you!!  
> Anyways, have fun reading!!

Taeyong arrived at the school where the class will be held; Sitting right beside the window, looking straight towards his teacher and not even sparing a glance to his classmates. After an hour, a man opens the door, slowly enters the room as he bowed and apologizes for being late while he carefully shuts the door. “ _Mr. Hendery, the next time you’ll come by this hour, don’t ever get inside until I said so, understand?”_ Ms. Wendy said as she stared at the younger. Hendery replied with an awkward laugh and apologized once again before sitting beside Taeyong; Wendy didn’t waste a second, she quickly ordered the students to write hundreds of characters in 2 minutes after she explains what the rules are; Wendy raises her hands and ordered them to stop, then she collects the letters; gaining sighs from the students who didn’t accomplish the task, while on the other hand Taeyong quickly finished the said task, he even almost wrote thousands of characters if their teacher didn’t make them stop. Wendy praised the younger for doing such a great job, Hendery also handed his letter to Wendy, _“Good job Mr. Wong."_ Hendery replied again with an awkward smile as he rubbed his nape from embarrassment. 

Class after Class, a doll's life would’ve never been better. Taking this course must be really hard for the students but not at least for Taeyong, he stands out in every subject that Wendy teaches; followed by Hendery who is also an outstanding student. “Writing a letter” was the last task Wendy gave to them before graduation. 

“Write something special for someone who is special for you” that’s the only instruction Wendy gave and all of the students started writing by pair. Hendery got paired with Taeyong, for someone who doesn’t really talk that much, Hendery didn’t even expect Taeyong to initiate the conversation,

“Uhm, so Taeyong, can you write a letter for me?”

“I want to give it to my hus--, Ahhh no, no, no not to my husband, I want you to write me a letter for my parents instead.” As Hendery again rubs his nape, he never did this before but it became his hobby whenever he’s feeling uneasy or awkward. 

“I understand, what do you want me to write?” Taeyong asked while he removed his gloves and set his tiny silver fingers upon the typewriter. Fascinated with the older's arm, Hendery pauses for a moment and snaps out of his senses when Taeyong repeats the same question again. 

“ _Please tell them that they don’t need to worry about me, instead of worry for themselves, There aren’t so many things to tell them aside. I really want to see them. After the war, my husband started acting weird and quickly lost his temper but it’s fine, I think.”_ Hendery lost in his words not even telling Taeyong the next words to put, he then decided to end the letter with that and pass it to Ms. Son who’s currently reading the finished letters of the other students; Wendy approaches the two after he read all the letters, the letter Taeyong wrote specifically, Ms. Son started reading the letter Taeyong made, **_“I don’t have any reports to give you, the only thing I wanted to tell you is that I’ve been doing my missions properly, I’m doing a great job finishing the assignments that have been given to me, please don’t give concern about me, Instead worry about yourselves. A lot of things happened after the war, things with my husband weren't doing well, he changed a lot.”_ ** Wendy stated with her eyebrows frowned as she finished reading the letter; she asked Taeyong if the letter he wrote can be called a letter without considering the feelings of the reader who might be offended by his use of straight forward words and sentences. 

_“A letter is a way to connect people’s hearts; you’re a very good student Taeyong, your typing and memorizing skills are even far from what all of us here can do, but you can’t be a doll until you finally know what these words can do.”_

Wendy ceased and stopped scolding the younger; then proceeded to end the class for today, leaving Hendery speechless as he stared at Taeyong who didn’t even blink while being scolded by Wendy. After the class, Hendery asked Taeyong to follow him somewhere to help him feel at ease, he took Taeyong up the bell tower, where he used to go whenever he’s feeling unwell; as Taeyong see the beautiful landscape of Leiden, flashbacks suddenly disrupt again his thoughts, Jaehyun’s words is the only thing he can hear as he watches the sun sets down. 

_“Taeyong, I hope someday, you’ll be able to see how beautiful Leiden is, just like you.” Jaehyun’s words as the two of them stare at the sea where the sun is setting down._

_“Taeyong? Taeyong? Pssst! Taeyong!”_ Hendery tapped the older’s shoulder to bring him back to his senses, Hendery did talk about a lot while Taeyong was spacing out, _“Are you even listening?”_ Hendery asked followed by his tiny chuckling, _“I apologize, can you repeat what you’re talking about? I’ll listen this time.”_ Taeyong replied while Hendery stared at the sunset and started his talk, _“When my husband and I joined the military, we didn't really know each other yet when we first joined; I didn’t want to join the army but, I did it for my dad who’s ill that time, anyways, I was recruited in his team by him of course, he’s our captain, he’s so strict with our trainings but I’m not that type of person that is used on that kind of thing, that’s why one time, He made us trained for the whole day without even eating a piece of bread or taking a sip of water; then he said that our training wasn’t enough, So I approached him and punched him in the face, my body was trembling when I did that, I felt that I was about to pass out, then yeah... I literally did pass out after I punched him but he’s the one who catches me and prevented me from falling--- I’m so sorry Taeyong, I’m talking too much.”_ Hendery again rubs his nape and shows the older his awkward smile _, “Iyaaa, please continue.”_ Hendery was taken back by Taeyong’s words because he never thought that the older will show interest in this.

 _“Then yeah, I woke up with him beside me, and even though I was angry at him, I can deny the fact that he really looked cute that time, that’s why I tried to poke his cheeks but his eyes suddenly opened and I was like nothing happened. He fixed his position, he sat and he asked me if I’m doing fine, If I am hurting or if something is irritating me while he caresses my hair; I blushed then covered half of my face with a white blanket then he chuckled and continued to caress my hair. Months have passed, we’re getting close with each other; one day he took me at the back of the barracks where no one was there except for the two of us, he pulled out a tiny box and opened it; it’s a ring._ _He said, ‘Hendery, I’m in love with you, I’ve waited a lot for this moment to come. When I first saw you, that’s when my heart said it was you, that’s why I did chose you to be in my team, and acted cool in front of you; but I didn’t know that I went off too far, the time you punched me in the face that made my heart sunk and made me realized that, it really hurts whenever you see a very special person to you crying because of what you did. Then you did pass out after that; I stayed up all night looking after you, I still can’t believe that you’re still beautiful after that awful training. The morning that you tried to poke my face is like a dream to me, waking up with someone I love; then that’s the time that I already decided to pay you back, giving you love instead of pain; So tell me Hendery, can I do that? Forever?’ That’s what he said and then I replied back, I said, ‘of course you giant idiot’ Then he put the ring on my finger and I put the other one on his, and made a promise, that no matter what happens we will live and be happy together and only give each other love, not pain.”_ Hendery didn't notice his tears already falling after telling the story, he chuckled after seeing Taeyong not even showing anything, _“I’m so sorry Taeyong, and thank you for listening to me.”_ The younger said showing Taeyong a real smile now wiping his teary eyes _,_

 _“No problem, I’m if you want to me to listen to your story again, I’d be willing to, I want to know what love means for you”_ Taeyong replied then stood up and help the younger; It’s already night when Hendery’s story ended, the two walked home together and as they reached the street where Hendery lives, They saw a guy arguing with a store owner for not letting him buy another glass of a beer.

_“LUCAS!” Hendery shouted._

_“Oh! Ry! I’m just ordering something here, okay? Give me one mo---”_ Lucas fell on the ground, still smiling even after the owner pushed him off, shutting him out the store. Hendery rushed to help him up, _“I told you, not to drink for today didn’t I?”_ Hendery asked while Lucas slumped on his shoulder not even answering the latter’s question.

 _“I’m sorry Taeyong, I think we should get going now, see you tomorrow!”_ Hendery bid his goodbye; as he struggled to carry Lucas on their way home.

 _“I understand, please take care.”_ Taeyong replied while he bowed and stared at the younger, then left after seeing the two enter a house.

Hendery thought that what happened to him and Lucas is already a happy ending but, it’s not. Back when the war has started, the first team to be deployed is their team; using an army vehicle, they went at the battlefield with all their hearts jumping out of fear. Lucas holding Hendery’s precious hand while he caresses his ring finger, _“everything's fine, okay? We’re gonna get through this, I’ll protect you.”_ Lucas said assuring the younger that everything is fine as Lucas leaves a peck kiss on his hands.

It’s been two hours since both sides agree on a ceasefire; Lucas is nowhere to be found, the younger keep shouting his name, again, again and again; Hendery almost lost his voice on shouting his lover’s name. _“Lucas! Lucas! Where are you! Lucas!”_ Hendry shouted as he caught his breath, exhausted from running and shedding tears not knowing what exactly to do.

As Hendery passed a house with bullets marked on its walls, he saw a familiar ring shining in front of its door, Hendery picked it up and barged into the house and saw Lucas, covered with blood, beat up from head to toe, he can’t even stand looking at the older. Hendery kneeled in front of Lucas who is currently unconscious, apologizing for not being by his side when he’s in trouble; it took him a day to get back at the barracks using only his feet while carrying Lucas, Hendery didn’t mind hunger or thirst, he only did what’s the right thing for him to do, saving Lucas life, saving his other half. Two of them were hospitalized after what happened, Hendery was the first who gained his consciousness, seeing Lucas not even moving from his position made him cry, _“This is so hard, Lucas please wake up.”_ Hendery said as he sat beside Lucas. The older gained back his senses, waking up with Hendery beside him made him feel happy, just like the first time they’ve met but something was off, only his right eye can only feel or he can move. The latter wakes up as he hears Lucas loud hiccups followed by his tears, _“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?”_ Hendery stood up and hugged the older but Lucas won’t hug him back, instead, Lucas continued to cry louder than before. _“Shhh, shhh, It’s okay, It’s fine.”_ Hendery tried to reassure him but Lucas won’t stop, _“It’s not okay! Hendery, I lost my other eye, what did I do wrong to deserve this.”_ Lucas replied as he tried to push Hendery off him; Hendery won’t pull out, he even hugged the older tighter reassuring him time after time as the two of them just fell asleep after an hour of crying and arguing. Years have passed, Lucas has changed, he changed a lot; he wasn’t the Lucas that has full courage and a high level of confidence; he's just a lazy drunk man now. Hendery cried every night over it, seeing Lucas drunk and wasted every day made him feel inadequate; he felt that he lacked at something, Hendery thinks that it's his fault that both of them ended up like this because of him. 

Graduation day has finally come, all of the students are currently in the room seated properly while Wendy announced those who passed the course, _“Ms. Park, Ms. Hong, Ms. Do, and Mr. Wong. Congratulations to all of you for passing this course, Be a great doll as you walk through your own paths, and for those who didn’t pass the course, there will always be a second chance.”_ Hendery felt bad as he stared at Taeyong who didn’t pass the course, maybe he wasn’t meant to be a doll-like Wendy said, but not for him; Taeyong really worked hard, always doing his best at all times. The day after the graduation, Taeyong decided to go to the library where he and Hendery used to go to read some literature about writing and also to practice his skills; he didn’t expect to see Hendery waiting for him there at the usual spot where they used to sit.

_“I knew you would come here.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“As I said, I knew you would come here, that’s why.”_

_“What’s your reason? To come here?”_

_“I want to write a letter for you; let’s sit.”_ Hendery replied, _“Taeyong, you’re always talking about this ‘major’ who is he by the way?”_ Hendery politely asked, _“He’s the one who gave me orders and he’s the one who taught me how to write and read; that’s why I write an everyday report for him.”_ Taeyong replied, _“Uhm, Taeyong, instead of writing a report, why don’t we write a letter to him?”_

_“A letter?”_

3 hours have passed, Taeyong only uttered one word _“Major."_ There are no words coming right after he said that, he doesn’t know what to say, what he really wants to say; so he apologized to Hendery for only wasting his time.

 _“You don’t have to be sorry, I know that it’s really hard to put your feelings into letters that’s why I understand; you know what? I have the same problem as you, I wanted to become a doll to write a letter for my husband, I want to write the words I’ve been wanting to say, but I can’t.”_ Hendery replied tears can be seen in the corner of his eyes. _“Let’s write a letter to him, with your feelings in it.”_ Taeyong stated, leaving the younger speechless at the moment.

_“What do you want me to write?”_

_“A-ask him if is there a chance that we can bring our happy memories back, Tell him if we can be happy again, t-together.”_ Hendery said as his tears fall down endlessly; bid his goodbye, apologized, and ran out the room.

Lucas remembered where he and Hendery used to go, the bell tower. Staring at the night sky while drinking his beer; Lucas wanted to be freed with this thing, he just decided to leave Hendery behind and start a new life without him, Lucas stood up on the edge of the tower, as the wind blew away his tears, a voice was heard behind him, a not so familiar voice but he kind of heard it somewhere else.

 _“What are you doing?”_ the man stated as the bright shine of the moon lighted his face and his beautiful doll appearance was seen.

_“You’re his friend, Taeyong? Am I right? Ahh, that’s why you sound so familiar.”_

_“I asked you what are you doing.”_

_“I just wanted to be free from this, I wanted Hendery to be happy, I’m just a useless half-eyed man, I’m nothing to him now.”_

_“Do you think Hendery would be happy by leaving him alone? He has something to tell you, would you mind walking over here and read it?”_ Lucas gets down on the edge of the tower then Taeyong handed the letter to him.

**_“Can we bring back the things we used to do? Can we be happy again? Together?”_** **** ****

****_~Wong Kun Hang_

Lucas didn’t expect that these words will pierce through his heart and made his body shivers to death, making him fall over his knees; the pain he wanted to release through drinking, the hurt he wanted to cry but just slept it away, the pain he wanted to shout that he kept inside is now eating him. Reminiscing the happiest memories he shared with the Hendery made his heart ache, realizing how much he wanted to hear Hendery’s laugh again, how much he wanted to feel the warmth of his hugs and the sweet taste of his lips whenever they shared a kiss. Lucas now fully understand Hendery’s everyday words, _“You’ve broken your promise.”_ The day he asked Hendery to be his partner is the day when he promised the younger to only give him love and not pain; that’s the most painful thing Lucas felt ever.

After that night, Taeyong wakes up after Irene barged in his room, saying that there is a letter for him, Irene handed the letter and left right away, Taeyong read the letter, it said that _“_ _M_ _eet me at our classroom now.”_ Taeyong wasn’t aware of the letter, so he just dressed himself up and left the company without even eating breakfast. He arrived at the classroom they’ve used to held a class for the Auto Memory Doll course, as he entered the room, he can clearly see 2 people standing in front of the said room; Wendy, his teacher, and Hendery his friend, kind of. 

_“Taeyong! Thank you, Thank you very much.”_ Hendery said as he hugged the older; Taeyong did not even know what he did so he asked the younger what made Hendery hugged him and burst into tears, _“The words I've been wanting to say, you did it for me, I’m really thankful.”_ Hendery let go after realizing that he made Taeyong shocked from hugging him so suddenly, but Taeyong doesn’t really care.

_“What’s the reason for asking me to come here?”_

_“I asked Ms. Son to come here personally; I said that you made an actual letter with a lot of feelings, you did great Taeyong, thank you again for expressing my feelings through words and letting him know, thank you.”_

_“As Mr. Hendery said, now that you’re capable in writing letters, and conveying feelings to letters is enough reason for you to be called as an Auto Memory Doll; I give this pin to you that only here can be claimed when you graduated, this represent our passion for writing and honor for serving this country with true and honest words that are full of love and happiness.”_ Wendy said as she put the pin on the younger’s shirt’s collar; meanwhile, Taeyong is currently in a “Confused” state right now, he never felt this kind of feeling, it's something good, something positive, and he’s really grateful that this feeling he can feel is somehow happiness(?) Taeyong asked himself if he can actually feel “Happiness’ now, because he can't define it because he never felt this kind of emotion ever. Of course, it’s happiness, when someone appreciates what you did for them, when they complimented you for doing great, it’s happiness but of course, Taeyong won’t show a smile, either a faint one.

Taeyong got back at the company, asking Taeil where the president is, the older said that he’s at his office but Johnny is currently interviewing a new worker, so if he wants to talk with him he can do it later. Taeil just remembered that the younger just got back from finishing the course so Taeil asked him how did it go, but Doyoung already notices the pin on his collar, so Doyoung just said that Taeyong did pass the course because he already had the pin on his shirt’s collar; Everyone was in shocked, not even expecting that Taeyong will pass the course because none of them passed the same course except for Taeil and Taeyong. Meanwhile, Johnny entered the room and heard that Taeyong did graduate and become a kind of licensed doll; he congratulated the younger, giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

 _“Anyways, I would like to introduce you to our new worker here in postal company, please gather in front of us, thank you.”_ Johnny asked them to stand in front of them but noticed Winwin is missing so he called the younger, saying that come here real quick. 

_“Hey, you can come in now.”_ Johnny called out; as the man entered the room, all eyes were on him, brown ponytailed hair man, with a cute pointy nose and a height that really suits his manliness; then the man introduced himself.

 _“I’m Nakamoto Yuta, I’m 24 years old and I’m from Roswell, it’s a pleasure to meet you; I’m Johnny’s cousin, by the way, I will be a new postman here, so please take care of me.”_ Yuta said as he bowed while they gave him a round of applause and welcomed him as a new worker of the company. Suddenly, a bunch of paper scattered on the floor, all eyes were now on the person who did it, Winwin; he was in shock after seeing a familiar face in front of him now, while his co-workers hug the said man and gave him a reassuring welcoming smile. _“This is why I don’t want to show up.”_ Winwin’s thoughts as he picks up all the papers that have fallen; Yuta rushed to help the younger pick up all the papers then both of their hands just landed on the same paper, staring at each other bring back memories to the both of them, Winwin quickly stood up after Yuta handed him the paper and quickly walked out the room.

 _“Do you know each other?”_ Taeil asked.

 _“Yes, we have known each other.”_ Yuta replied.

 _“Are you two are in a relationship?”_ Doyoung suddenly asked out of nowhere.

 _“We were.”_ Yuta replied then released a heavy sigh, as he stared at Winwin leaving the building. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it? please leave comments /feedback, I'll try to apply it for the next chapter, I love seeing your honest opinions, that way I can improve my style of writing and not make any mistakes anymore, Thank you & I heart you!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you guys to Watch, Violet Evergarden...That will make you cry, I promise!!  
> Thanks for the Kudos.. i mean if ever you gave me one...<3


End file.
